An unbelievably stupid journey through fiction
by AConvolutedUsername
Summary: Mr. Bean was in his flat watching the telly when suddenly, a mysterious man appeared, offering Bean a quest with him and three other people. His naïveness and extreme boredom made him agree to the offer. Join Bean and his companions into a journey like none other - through fictional universes. NOTE: This story has now changed to be only X-over, to accommodate future characters.
1. The beginning

**Hello! I am making this story to get myself used to writing crossover stories, and stories in general.**

* * *

Mr. Bean is sat at his apartment watching some cartoons, completely naked and in a box. Teddy is on his bed.

A knock came. Bean quickly stood up and prompty tripped on his way to his clothes. After recovering, he quickly wore his usual clothing in an unruly manner and ran at the door, still halfway into wearing his trousers. He opened the door to a surprise.

The person at the door is somehow not Mrs. Wicket or Irma, instead it is a man in a grey suit and a black fedora. He is carrying some sort of device on his left hand.

"Hello," Bean greeted, in his usual manner.

"Salutations. What is your name, may I ask?" the man asked.

"Bean," he answered.

"Wonderful. I have seen files about you and observed your usual escapades, and decided that you can make an useful addition to me and my companions' quest," the man said.

He promptly stood aside. Three people walked to the door. One is a boy with a yellow mouse-like creature perched on his shoulder. He is wearing a blue jacket and a red hat. Another is a person with spiky black hair wearing an orange gi. For some reason, he is levitating with his legs crossed. The third person is short and fat, but is very muscular. He is wearing purple overalls and a yellow shirt and hat which has a W on it. He has a large pink nose and a zig-zag mustache.

"Oh. Sure," Bean replies. He is imagining a nice holiday unfolding. He has no idea what he is setting himself up to.

* * *

He packs some stuff up. This time, he remembers the fact that he has a large suitcase. He throws some clothes, a few cans of beans, some hygiene products, a spare set of shoes, a few DVDs of random cartoons with a DVD player, a whole fish, the camcorder from his previous holiday in France, and Teddy, of course, into the suitcase. He goes along with the mysterious man, whose name Bean doesn't even know.

He leaves his flat. The man asked, "Do you have a vehicle of some sort?" Bean led him to his green Mini. He goes into his suit and grabs a device which made the car vanish. "Don't worry, your car is in my vehicle." Bean just gave the man a smile and continued to follow him. He is still thinking about his holiday, and how amazing it may be.

* * *

 **P.S. This Mr. Bean will be the live-action, animated and movie Mr. Beans combined.**


	2. Fitting in, or at least trying to fit in

They finally arrive at the vehicle. It is literally just a double garage door arbitrarily placed on the park near Bean's house. The man pulls out a normal garage door remote to open it. As it pulls itself up, it reveals its contents.

An empty room.

* * *

The group enters the room, painted dark blue and completely barren, apart from a door directly opposite the entrance.

Bean yawns disapprovingly.

The man reacts to this by pressing a button on the remote control. This has seemed to have done nothing, until the man invites everyone to go through the door.

The room they entered was completely unlike the one they were before. It looks like a typical living room: a television and two couches adorn the left side of the room, with the dining area and the kitchen to the right. A hallway stems out from the room, which leads into four bedrooms, one for each resident, and the bathroom. It was like a normal house.

Bean lets out a "hmm" of contempt.

The man once again press a button, which made a door pop out in the hallway.

"This is your new room, Mr. Bean," the man says. "If you need anything, just enter it into the computer near the door. It should materialise beside you."

Bean enters the room. Completely empty besides the computer. It is a very large room; large enough that it should have overlapped with the other rooms.

* * *

A few hours later, the room is completed. It was an exact replica of his flat at the lower right corner of the room, where the door is. The rest of the space was taken over by random stuff. The lower left corner has his valuable possessions, which includes the original Whister's Mother painting he inadvertedly vandalised during his stay in America; his car's steering wheel, which he took out of the car before the journey; pieces of his old cars, one that was destroyed after going off the road, and the other that was crushed by a tank; and the other inane stuff he gathered over the year that he considers "valuable".

The back half of the room is unoccupied, and is covered by a makeshift wall that looks like it can fall apart at any time.

"Perfect!" Bean exclaims.

* * *

Bean walks down into the kitchen when he encounters the levitating person from earlier gorging himself on food.

"Hey! My name's Goku. Nice to meet ya!"

Bean does not respond, instead opening the fridge to see a computer inside, with a sign above saying:

 _This computer only spawns food, beverages and kitchen equipment in. This computer accepts voice commands._

Bean got a turkey and stuffing out of the fridge. He proceeds to stuff the turkey.

A few minutes into the process, he pulls out his hand to see that his watch disappeared. He looks for it inside the turkey's body cavity, and eventually, pulls out a torch (flashlight) in his attempt to find it. When the search attempt proved unsuccessful, he stuffs his head into the turkey, for a better look inside. What he didn't realise is that light doesn't enter the turkey once something, such as a head, plugs the opening.

Bean has managed to wedge his head into a turkey. He tries to get it off, but no matter how much effort he puts in, it wouldn't budge.

Goku turns around to see the commotion. He decided to not help, as he pulling the turkey off might also pull Bean's head off, even if he is using his lowest possible power. He instead got other people for help.


End file.
